Stolen
by amayaryu
Summary: Vítima de um roubo, Nami descobre quem havia roubado a sua pulseira dourada, presente de Nojiko. Com o auxilio de Zoro, traça um plano que tinha tudo para dar certo, senão fosse o próprio espadachim.


_**Stolen**_

– Nami, eu não agüento mais ficar aqui parado. – o espadachim cruzou os braços e apoiou as costas no estofado, encarando a navegadora com impaciência.

A ruiva balançou levemente a mão no ar, pedindo para que Roronoa voltasse a ficar em silêncio, pois ele poderia chamar a atenção da mulher de cabelos azuis que Nami perseguia a quase 30 minutos.

– Tente ser mais discreto, ou meu plano não irá dar certo. – ela pegou o coquetel que estava em cima da mesa redonda, e bebeu o conteúdo roxo lentamente, saboreando o álcool e a uva da bebida exótica. Nami havia trombado com aquela mulher misteriosa algumas horas atrás, o que resultou na perda de sua pulseira dourada. Pulseira que Nojiko havia lhe dado de presente antes de partir da Ilha Cocoyashi. – Preciso encontrar a minha pulseira, e tenho certeza que está com ela.

– Com um único golpe posso me livrar dela rapidamente. – Zoro a encarou sugestivamente, o que tirou Nami do sério.

– Você é idiota, ou o quê? Somos pessoas perseguidas por toda a Grand Line! Você acha normal sair agredindo as pessoas, principalmente mulheres e crianças, sem chamar a atenção da marinha?

O espadachim descruzou os braços, e se espreguiçou lentamente. Ele já estava cansado de estar ali esperando alguma brecha para que Nami resolvesse as coisas. Zoro sabia o quanto era inquieto em relação aquele tipo de situação. Para ele, era muito mais fácil atacar e ir embora.

– Qual é sua idéia afinal?

– Agora que sabemos onde ela trabalha, vamos nos adaptar ao público que freqüenta está taverna e voltamos à noite. Depois disso, pegaremos a minha pulseira e voltaremos para o Sunny, na esperança de que os demais já estejam lá.– a ruiva apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa, e largou o copo vazio, tintilando o gelo que derretia lentamente. – Sinto que há algo muito estranho nesta ilha, quero falar com o Luffy sobre isso.

– Eu não quero fazer parte de um plano tão idiota quanto esse. Se fizermos um estrago aqui, Luffy nos encontrará e pegaremos a sua pulseira. – o de cabelos verdes fez pouco caso da situação, erguendo-se da mesa, apoiando uma das mãos sobre as espadas. – É muito mais fácil.

Nami pulou do banco que estava sentada, e circulou a mesa, segurando Zoro pelos ombros, girando-o na direção da porta de saída. – Se você fizer qualquer coisa estranha aqui, eu triplico a sua divida em bilhões de berries, seu gorila desmiolado. – ela o empurrou para fora do estabelecimento, arrancando grunhidos de aborrecimento do espadachim.

Mesmo lerdo e desmiolado, Nami sabia quando Zoro estava sendo legal ou não com ela. A navegadora achava um maximo provocá-lo, mas havia algo de muito valor pessoal em jogo. Não poderia simplesmente causar uma movimentação desnecessária e perder aquilo que tanto significava para ela.

Os dois saíram da taverna, o sol brilhava timidamente no horizonte, despedindo-se dos moradores da vila em que estavam. Nami afastou-se de Zoro e parou em sua frente, apoiando as mãos ao lado dos flancos do corpo, encarando o espadachim de baixo para cima.

– Vamos ter que comprar algumas coisas para vestirmos, mas tudo que eu gastar será atribuído em suas dívidas e com juros.

– Por que diabos eu tenho que pagar por algo que eu não quero! Algo que eu não tenho nada haver, e com certeza, isso inclui os teus gastos!– ele gritou furioso, quase avançando alguns passos para cima de Nami, que permanecia imóvel, sorrindo cinicamente para o espadachim.

– Porque o Sanji-kun aceitaria, mas como ele não está, você está predestinado a seguir as minhas ordens, Roronoa Zoro! Ou você é tão fraco que não consegue seguir as minhas ordens? Vai perder para mim em algo tão fácil.

Zoro desviou-se de Nami e passou por ela, irritado com a provocação da garota. – Você não passa de uma chantagista, mesquinha e bruxa.

– Fique quieto para não se perder, e me siga.

Após alguns minutos caminhando até a alameda da cidade, onde haviam várias lojas de roupas dos mais variados estilos, Zoro e Nami continuavam as suas infinitas discussões. Após longos anos juntos, e dois anos separados, ambos continuavam a agir da mesma forma infantil e problemática. Algo que a dupla já estava acostumada, e não faziam questão de trabalhar. Talvez, no fundo, os dois até gostavam daquela relação problemática.

– Eu não quero entrar nessa loja estranha, não me sinto bem nesses lugares.

– Cale a boca e entre, antes que eu lhe dê um chute. – Nami segurou Zoro pela mão e o puxou para dentro da pequena loja. Zoro relutou, mas logo cedeu, não queria mais problemas para si. Ou melhor, não queria mais problemas com a navegadora.

Uma mulher de meia idade estava parada os analisando, não sabia se os atendia, ou se ligava para a polícia. Por sorte, logo que os dois piratas entraram, Zoro calou-se, se sentindo deslocado ali dentro, como se as roupas penduradas em cabides fossem solados de algum exercito desconhecido. Nami observou a indiferença de Roronoa, comprimindo nos lábios uma risadinha de puro divertimento.

– Posso ajudá-los? – um pouco mais relaxada, a mulher aproximou-se educadamente. – Me chamo Anna, no que posso ajudá-los?

– Eu e meu namorado estamos procurando por roupas mais "alternativas", descoladas, sabe? Algo mais para a noite, teremos uma festa em uma taverna.

– Namorado!? – Zoro quase caiu para trás com as palavras da navegadora. Como assim namorados? Os dois não conseguiam manter um dialogo por pelo menos 1 minuto sem se ofenderem. O espadachim caminhou a passos largos na direção de Nami, o rosto ligeiramente rubro, que por sorte, estava mascarado pela pele morena. – Ei, o que você disse para essa velha? Eu não sou seu namor...

A navegadora pisou com força no pé do espadachim, utilizando o salto como uma arma. Zoro comprimiu os lábios, abafando um urro de dor. – Fique calado, não estrague o seu papel aqui.

A mulher ficou de boca aberta olhando para os dois. Após alguns segundos, ela forçou um sorriso e os encaminhou até uma parte onde haviam várias camisas e calças masculinas, uma mais exótica do que a outra.

– Sintam-se a vontade. – ela curvou-se e saiu dali, deixando-os sozinhos. Nami aproximou-se das camisas e ficou as analisando, volta e meia, olhando para Zoro e para as roupas. Cansado, o espadachim se sentou no pequeno pufe amarelo que havia na loja, fechando os olhos para evitar o contato visual com Nami.

– Acho que estas roupas ficarão boas em você. – ela pegou uma camisa preta de manga comprida com riscas brancas, e uma calça jeans escura. Nada muito chamativo, mas que com certeza, se tornaria chamativo em Zoro. Ela jogou as roupas sobre as pernas dele, o cutucando com o pé no joelho, para que acordasse.

– Não faz 1 minuto que você está ai, e já está quase dormindo? Vamos lá, Zoro.

Zoro abriu lentamente os olhos, e pegou as roupas que estavam em seu colo. Ele empurrou a perna dela para o lado com a mão e se levantou do pufe, murmurando palavras incompreensíveis. Nami indicou o provador masculino para ele, e ficou esperando que o mesmo volta-se vestindo as roupas que ela havia escolhido.

Enquanto ele se trocava, Nami procurou alguma coisa para que ela pudesse vestir. Havia um lindo biquíni colorido que lhe agradou assim que ela bateu os olhos. A navegadora pegou a peça e procurou algum casaco que pudesse cair bem com a roupa. Ela procurou pelas roupas até que encontrou algo legal. Nami pegou do cabide um casaco laranja clarinho, muito fofo na gola e nos pulsos. As duas peças ficariam perfeitas com a calça jeans que usava.

Nami girou nos calcanhares para ir em direção do provador feminino, e deparou-se com Zoro vestindo de maneira informal a camisa que ela havia escolhido. A roupa estava desabotoada, deixando o tórax desnudo, e o haramaki por baixo. A calça jeans escura havia criando um contraste muito bonito em conjunto do haramaki, e os coturnos haviam ficado harmônicos com a roupa. Nami era realmente um perito fazendo compras, até mesmo o tamanho do espadachim ela sabia a olho nu.

– Estas roupas ficaram perfeitas em você! Agora só me agradecer. – ela sorriu marota, passando por ele e indo na direção dos provadores femininos.

– Eu não vou agradecer por algo que vou ter que pagar. – ele escorou-se contra a parede da loja e ajeitou as roupas que vestia anteriormente sobre o ombro, pois não sabia onde guardá-las. Nami fez pouco caso e entrou no provador, e como ela já vestia pouca roupa, trocou-se rapidamente, aproveitando o espelho para ajeitar os longos cabelos cacheados para o lado.

A navegadora estava impecável. O biquíni colorido havia ficado perfeitamente moldado em seus fartos seios, e o casaquinho alaranjado disfarçou a vulgaridade do conjunto que Nami usava. A calça jeans era a mesma e os sapatos também, coisas que não chamavam a atenção, em comparação do decote da ruiva.

– Estou pronta. – ela saiu do provador carregando na mão o biquíni verde que usava anteriormente, largando sobre o ombro do espadachim. – Espere um pouco, vou ver se a mulher não tem uma bolsa para guardarmos as roupas que sobraram.

Perplexo, Zoro olhou para o próprio ombro, encarando a peça de roupa que Nami havia largado ali. Com certeza, aquela ruiva era uma folgada.

– Não demore! – ele murmurou, afastando o olhar da peça de roupa que estava sobre seu ombro.

Algum tempo depois, Nami voltou usando sobre o ombro uma bolsa de couro marrom, muito bonita, com fechos dourados nas laterais. Ela pegou as roupas que estavam com Zoro e socou tudo dentro. O espadachim permaneceu silencioso, acompanhando os passos da ruiva que saia sorridente da loja.

– Ainda está um pouco cedo, vamos parar em algum lugar. Estou com fome.

– Já chega. – Zoro passou por Nami, empurrando-a para o lado, abrindo passagem. A ruiva o fitou, um pouco alarmada com a reação dele. Será que ela havia extrapolado os limites? Nami não sabia exatamente como reagir, mas não poderia deixar Zoro ir embora naquela altura do plano.

– Ei, onde você vai? – Nami correu para acompanhar os passos de Zoro, o segurando pela espada que havia em sua cintura. – Zoro, não vá embora agora.

Ele parou de caminhar, batendo sobre a mão de Nami, afastando-a de suas espadas. A ruiva recuou um passo para trás, e permaneceu cabisbaixa, olhando para a mão que ele havia batido. Ela não imaginava o quanto ele ficaria irritado com aquele simples toque em seus tesouros.

– Não encoste nas minhas espadas sem necessidade. – ele cerrou o olhar, ajeitando as espadas em torno da cintura, surpreso com a própria reação que tivera. –Não faça mais isso.

– Não foi a minha intenção. – Nami falou firme, fingindo não estar incomodada com o ocorrido. Ela ficou de costas para ele, e procurou algum lugar para que pudesse sentar e comer alguma coisa, estava com muita fome.

A navegadora caminhou na direção mais alta da alameda, onde havia alguns cafés e barraquinhas de comida. Zoro caminhou lentamente, ficando um pouco atrás da ruiva, concentrado para não se perder pelo percurso.

Os dois chegaram em silêncio até uma pequena banca de madeira rosada, onde vendiam doces e salgados. Nami foi até a vitrine e escolheu um bolo de abacaxi com creme, enquanto Zoro estava sentado em um banco de madeira, próximo das mesinhas do estabelecimento.

Distraidamente, o espadachim ficou analisando as luzes dos postes que se acendiam lentamente, colorindo a alameda de uma luz dourada proveniente das lâmpadas. Ele estava aborrecido consigo mesmo, pois não desejava ter tratado Nami daquela maneira tão egoísta.

– Aquela mulher me provoca, depois deseja que eu não fique bravo. – ele ergueu-se subitamente do banco, e correu na direção da taverna, ou algo do gênero, pois ele não sabia ao certo onde estava. A única maneira de Nami não ficar chateada, e o amaldiçoar pela eternidade, era conseguir a pulseira de ouro.

Nami estava tão distraída com a escolha do bolo, que não percebera que Zoro se afastava rapidamente, entrando em uma ruela que havia logo após o complexo de lojinhas. O espadachim estava perdido, ele sabia disso, mas não desistiria de encontrar o que a ruiva havia perdido.

Ele circulou pelas ruelas algumas vezes, e durante a quinta vez que passava por aquele lugar, havia conseguido sair em uma avenida movimentada. Zoro continuou a caminhar, confiando nos seus instintos, encontraria aquela taverna de qualquer maneira.

– Este lugar é familiar, com certeza, já estive aqui com a Nami. – ele afirmou para si mesmo, alarmado com o tempo que já havia se passado desde que deixara Nami sozinha. Ela era uma garota forte, não precisaria se preocupar, pelo menos não agora. Na verdade, quem estava em perigo era ele, principalmente após de abandoná-la.

Zoro continuou a caminhar, até finalmente encontrar o lugar. Ele ajeitou as espadas na cintura e entrou dentro do estabelecimento, a procurada da mulher de cabelos azuis que Nami havia dito roubar o seu pertence.

Diferentemente da primeira vez que estiveram ali, o local estava lotado. Haviam muitos homens sentados em mesas circulares jogando baralho e bebendo. O cheiro de tabaco e álcool era forte, e a fumaça se alojava sob o teto de madeira. Mulheres de roupas justas e curtinhas desfilavam com drinques coloridos, arrancando olhares e risadinhas maliciosas. Por um momento, Zoro pensou como era bom Nami não estar ali.

Indiferente, Zoro caminhou lentamente até o bar, e sentou numa banqueta de madeira. Uma garota loira que estava ao lado olhou sugestivamente para ele, porém foi ignorada como se fosse invisível.

– Um copo de cerveja. – Zoro gritou para o bartender que estava na outra extremidade do balcão.

O homem soltou um forte pigarro e girou nos calcanhares para chamar alguém que estava trabalhando na cozinha. Zoro permaneceu atento as movimentações a sua volta, a procura da moça que havia pego a pulseira de Nami.

– Sim, chefe? – uma garota de cabelos azuis curtinhos saiu da cozinha, secando as mãos em um pano de prato, enquanto aproximava-se do homem corpulento e de barba cerrada.

– Leve uma cerveja para aquele rapaz, rápido.

A garota pegou um caneco e encheu de cerveja densa e espumante. Zoro a acompanhou com os olhos, analisando-a por breves segundos. Em seu pulso esquerdo estava a tão aclamada pulseira de Nami, porém ela não possuía um perfil de ladrão.

– Com licença, aqui está a sua cerveja. – ela aproximou-se e depositou a bebida na frente de Zoro.

Ele permaneceu em silêncio, encarando-a sem cerimônias, o que a deixou incrivelmente perplexa. Zoro deslizou a mão pelo balcão e apontou para a pulseira que ela usava.

– Isso não é seu.

A garota congelou com as palavras repentinas do espadachim, recuando os braços na direção do peito, em proteção. Ela recuou e o analisou com cautela, com medo do que ele poderia fazer. Afinal, um homem músculo, caolho, completo de cicatrizes e com cara de felino era de assustar, ainda mais com um olhar tão intenso e irritadiço como aquele.

– Você não pode afirmar nada. – ela falou temerosa, arrancando um enorme sorriso maléfico de Zoro. – Não devo satisfação a ninguém.

– Essa pulseira é da minha...garota. Então trate de devolver, antes que eu leve essa pulseira com o seu pulso na minha lâmina. – o espadachim falou sem paciência, apoiando a mão sobre uma das espadas que estavam presas em sua cintura. A garota retirou o ornamento do pulso e colocou sobre o balcão, saindo de fininho em direção da cozinha. Zoro pegou a pulseira e colocou no bolso da calça, pronto para se retirar. Porém ele não imaginava que uma garota o fitava no fundo da taverna com uma expressão extremamente angelical, algo que ele nunca tinha visto.

Nami estava parada, as mãos estavam entrelaçadas atrás das costas, e o cabelo ruivo e ondulado pendia somente de um lado do pescoço até a cintura. Ele ficou sentando, olhando-a como se não a conhecesse, pois a expressão de gratidão e conforto que emanava dela, o deixou sem reação. Será que ela havia escutado o que ele havia dito sobre ela ser a garota dele? Zoro desejava que não.

Dissimuladamente, Nami caminhou pela extensão do bar, acompanhada pelo o olhar baixo e intenso de Zoro. – Você acha que me engana? Eu vi você o tempo todo, cérebro de músculo.

– Viu o quê? – ele cerrou o olhar e deslizou a mão para dentro do bolso, pegando a pulseira, e arremessando para as mãos de Nami, que pegou no momento certo. – Aqui está o que tanto queria.

– Eu escutei você dizendo que eu era a "sua garota", ou estou enganada? – ela colocou a pulseira no pulso e ergueu o braço, analisando-a com felicidade. – Sou mais esperta do que você imagina, Zoro.

Constrangido, o espadachim girou no banco e deu as costas para Nami, e pegou o caneco de cerveja para beber. Nami aproveitou o momento de constrangimento do espadachim e apoiou os braços sobre as costas dele, e ficou em silêncio, aproveitando aquele momento de estranha proximidade.

– Obrigada, Zoro. Você realmente me surpreendeu hoje de várias maneiras. Algumas não tão boas e outras sim. Pensei que você iria vir aqui e fazer um estrago como sempre faz, mas dessa vez foi racional. Gostei de ver usando o cérebro de alga marinha.

Ele soltou um pequeno grunhido, recuando levemente para trás, para que Nami saísse de suas costas, mas foi em vão. Ela sorriu baixinho perto do ouvido dele,deslizando as pontas dos dedos pelos cabelos esverdeados ligeiramente jogados para trás.

– Mas então, você realmente disse aquilo, né. – ela baixou o olhar até os olhos dele, esperando alguma resposta sincera. Zoro deu de ombros e jogou a cabeça sobre o ombro dela, encarando-a de volta, enquanto bebia um gole de cerveja.

– Eu não disse nada. – concluiu, fingindo ignorar a intensidade dos olhos castanhos de Nami. Olhar que poderia significar um milhão de coisas que ele não conseguiria imaginar naquele momento. Ela aproximou mais o rosto do dele, as bochechas de ambos compartilhavam um toque quente, que foi retribuído pela mão de Zoro que avançava na direção da nuca de Nami, puxando mais para o lado, colando gentilmente os lábios contra os dela. Selando algo que ele nunca imaginou que poderia acontecer.


End file.
